


BACK

by SophieZhang



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mr. & Mrs. Smith meme, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, break contents
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 冲动同不明身份人士结婚的后果。





	BACK

约尔迪·秦觉得今天有点背，对手太难缠了他不的不用双腿的力量绞着他，最后一刀捅了他的颈部大动脉，这也毁了他的西装，只好去临近的一家店顺手牵羊了一套新的；他的胸口被打了一拳，现在还在隐隐作疼；最重要的是，他现在站在地铁前，却没有钱买票。  
约尔迪觉得今天的风儿有些喧嚣。他花了五秒钟考虑要不要逃票。

“没带零钱？”站在他后面有着同样目的的人开口问道，约尔迪扭过头，是个带着帽子，神情清淡的中年人，左手缠着厚厚的绷带，裹得像个粽子。  
“没带零钱。”他重复道。  
背后的人默默没有应答，越过他付钱后递给他一个硬币车票。然后离去。

人间有真情，人间有真爱。约尔迪太感动了，这世界上居然还有好人。

\------------------------------------------

第二天约尔迪买烟回来时再次看到了这个帽子男，踏上阶梯的一瞬间以为时空错乱。  
男人穿着白灰的大衣，提着一个布袋，正巧关上身后的门，恰是约尔迪的隔壁，他静静的看了他一眼，神色中也有困惑。约尔迪发现对方的眼睛是流转的碧绿。  
“你要出去？”约尔迪主动招呼道。  
对方沉默了半霎，点了点头，“我去超市。”  
尴尬的氛围缓解了一些，两人分道扬镳。

他的邻居给他带了一袋香蕉。

他们交换了电话号码，还有名字，约尔迪·秦和艾登·皮尔斯，还一起吐槽了一会儿物业和楼下昨天开party的小孩。

\--------------------------------------------

第七天约尔迪狙掉了一个政界大佬，他长舒一口气，红灯区的姑娘们在召唤他。  
他忽然想起他早上叫他的邻居帮他带包烟。  
“嘿，皮尔斯，你是帮我买了包烟？”他拨通他邻居的手机。  
“对。”对方接电话的速度很快。  
“我回来的有点晚，明天我给你钱。”  
“哦，”电话那头慢吞吞的回话，“我等你回来。”

约尔迪听着电话的嘟嘟嘟，心有点胀。  
他摸了个道牙子坐下，看着眼前人来人往车如流水马游龙，整个人恍恍惚惚。

他和他的邻居认识了一周，第一次素不相识时他借了他钱；第二次他给他带了吃的；第三次他说等他回来。约尔迪缓缓撑住了额头。谁比谁认真。

他再站起来时大脑昏沉，迈出第一步踉跄了一下，飞奔起来时像是回到二十年前。

他敲隔壁的门的声音咚咚作响，他的邻居拉开门，略带惊讶的看着他。

“艾登，”他大口喘着气，第一次叫对方的名字，“和我结婚吧。”

\----------------------------------

“所以！你就！答应！了！”艾登挣扎着向后边躲去，他的妹妹跳上沙发来掐他的脖子。“你都！不提前！告诉！我！”  
“嘿嘿，妮琪，你现在不是知道了吗？”艾登求饶到。  
“男的女的！？”  
“男的。”  
“哥哥！”他的妹妹叫的像个八岁的小女孩，艾登拼命想扯回自己的袖子。“他是干什么的！”  
“呃…呃…好像是个开店的？”  
“他多少岁？”  
“和我差不多。”  
“他人怎么样？”  
“恩，还不错？”  
“你一点也不了解他！”妮琪摇着她哥哥的肩膀，恨铁不成钢的喊道。  
“妮琪，琪琪，注意一点，莉娜和小杰还看着了！”两个小孩藏在门框后，知道舅舅看到他们后笑嘻嘻的向后门跑去。  
“你到底是怎么想的？”妮琪坐下来，气鼓鼓的问。  
“不怎么想。”艾登换了个舒服的姿势，躺在沙发上，仰着头看着天花板，“妮琪，我三十八了，我没想过遇到什么喜欢的人，约尔迪是个还凑合的人，这已经很不错了。”他叹了口气，“想的太久，就会作罢。” 最后什么也落空。  
妮琪坐过来，头靠着他的肩膀。  
“错过，是最可惜的事。”艾登摸着他妹妹的头发，慢慢的说。

 

\----------------------------------------------

写在后面：1.为什么狗哥手上有绷带：他帮妮琪家修窗户的时候不小心把手给砸了（哈哈哈哈），只好休工不干活。  
2.为什么狗哥的临时住所在老秦隔壁：剧情需要（因为作者也没法解释，你们就当缘分吧）  
3.这一章讲了什么：狗哥无意把老秦给撩了，三次次次命中，老秦就昏了头（昏姻嘛）  
4.为什么老秦会求婚，他不是那么冲动的人啊：他今日做的所有决定都是他当初脑子进的水。  
5.以及狗哥纯粹只是夜猫子，睡得晚。

解释完毕（所以说为什么bug很多）（我都会自问自答了）

\------------------------------------

BACK [2]

[1]  
约尔迪和艾登盯着桌上摆着的白纸--结婚证明。轻若蝉翼，重于千钧。  
“你知道结婚后要干什么吗？”约尔迪喃喃的问道。  
“不知道。”艾登干脆的说。  
“你家烟灰缸在哪？”约尔迪点燃了一支烟。  
艾登默默的拿来了一只碗。  
约尔迪大为震惊，“这能凑合吗？”  
他忧虑的发现两人还有很多习惯需要磨合。

幸好艾登睡着的时候不磨牙。

[2]  
约尔迪和他的邮箱斗智斗勇。艾登凑过来看他的屏幕。  
“可以通过手机短信找回。”艾登指着右下角。  
“一次性手机。”约尔迪头也不回的说。  
艾登拍拍他的肩膀，示意他让座。这类邮箱曾是他的攻击目标之一。  
程序代码在蓝光屏上一行行飘过。艾登的手顿住。  
“‘你的初恋是谁’‘贝尔（Bell）’？”艾登的手指敲击着空白处，“贝尔是谁？”  
“什么？”  
“你当初设置的安全问题。”  
“咳…这个可以略过。”约尔迪抹了一把脸。  
艾登望了他一眼，扭过了头。随后约尔迪的声音在他身后响起。  
“Tinker Bell（小叮当）。Pater Pan（小飞侠）里面那个，不许笑。”  
艾登一脸正色，“我没笑。”他才不会承认他心里笑翻了。他故作镇定的继续盯着电脑。  
“你是第一个知道这个的意思的。”艾登透过余光看到约尔迪一脸即将仙去的表情。  
“我很荣幸。”他勾起了嘴角。

[3]  
艾登知道约尔迪是收尾人，他当然知道，毕竟他也是个“前收尾人”。  
约尔迪·秦算是业界炙手可热的名人，能力强，做事谨慎不留后患，一堆人抢着请他办事。而艾登皮尔斯是个边缘人，独行侠，他成为收尾人是为了方便，不是为了出名，他是个黑客，最有名的黑客就是最失败的黑客。  
他不太确定约尔迪知不知道他的身份，也许应该估计是不知道的，他以为他是个程序员，SOHO，家里工作，偶尔接些外快。  
他知道约尔迪在家里藏着重武器和爆破物，他知道隔断里有血和骷髅，但这不重要。  
重要的是他们结婚了，余生相伴。

[4]  
约尔迪拉开车门坐上车，这儿是个阴暗的巷子，他把枪扔在后坐，沉重的吸气呼气，他转动着无名指的银戒，平缓着自己激动的腺上激素。  
他慢慢的把车开回了楼下，注意确保没有跟踪。他熄火上楼，半夜快两点发现客厅的灯还亮着，窗户没关，高处的风吹的有些凉，艾登坐在床上穿着睡衣敲手机，他过去，膝盖搭在床头去吻他，艾登简单的回应了他一个吻。  
他洗澡过后艾登还没睡，床头柜上放着个新的打火机，他手一偷抢过艾登的小情人，在对方扑腾的时候抱住他大笑。  
男人为什么要结婚，就是为了给自己的钱和老二找个归处。

[5]  
艾登有些心神不宁，他和戴米安把那桩入侵搞砸之后他总觉得不对劲，当然他也怀着一丝对方没有发现他真实身份的侥幸。  
但今天他可是要带莉娜出去玩，不能失信。  
眩晕、疼痛来的快而迅猛，血在蔓延，他的意识像潮汐一样退去，回到一种孤零零的平静当中。  
他在黑暗中跋涉，淌过齐胸的河，直到强光再次在他的眼前出现。  
“约尔迪……”  
“嘿，艾登，你还好吗？”男人握着他的手，焦急且惊喜。  
“莉娜….莉娜…”他插着鼻管，声音喑哑。  
病床边的人一下变得神情难测，“……我很抱歉。”  
艾登看到世界的崩塌。

 

\-----------  
  


BACK [3]

 

[1]  
艾登控制不住的想，为什么有无辜的人在替罪恶的人受苦受难？  
当你知道的越多，你越讨厌这个世界。偷窃，欺凌，嫉妒，贪婪，自大，欲望，挣扎，堕落沉沦。  
矮个子的男人吸毒，瘦骨嶙峋，缺钱，他盯上了要路过街道拐口，打着蓝牙电话，老婆正在家里备孕的笑容满面的西装男人。  
怜悯、恐瞑乃至愤怒。  
矮个子掏出了水果刀，藏在身后。  
西装男人路过艾登，连一个眼角的余光也没有给。“嘿，爱莎，我下班了，马上回来，等我。”“恩，等你哦。”  
矮个子走了出来。  
艾登抽出甩棍的时候仿佛一下脱离了宇宙，他的意识冷眼旁观着动手的自己。  
刀砸在地上。  
“走。”艾登说了一声，西装男人目瞪口呆的站在那没动，“走！”艾登吼了出来。男人拔腿就跑。

也有人，每天都那么无知无觉的背负痛苦吗。

艾登倚靠在街角，他的心绪也如接触不良的灯光一样，若明忽暗，骤停复起。

最后艾登皮尔斯走出街角，繁星为他指引前路。

[2]  
最令人震惊的，就是在不该看到的地方看到了一个你不想看到的人--特别这个人还是你男人的时候。  
“WHAT-THE-FUCK-”约尔迪看着ctos站的监控录像喃喃自语。  
虽然私法制裁者的脸不知道为什么模糊了，但那大衣！那身材！他要是认不出那是艾登皮尔斯他就白和他滚了一年床单了好吗！！！  
“WHAT THE FUCK.”约尔迪一字一顿的，再次咒骂出声。  
约尔迪怒气冲冲的奔回家，一开门，艾登的腿搭在茶几上，叼着根牙签，一脸诧异。约尔迪的火莫名其妙的的消了一半。  
“你没有什么想跟我说的吗。”约尔迪酸溜溜的说。  
艾登眨了眨他好看的绿色眼睛，约尔迪的火又消了一半。对方起身走向衣柜，从大衣里摸出来一个小盒子。  
“送你的。”  
约尔迪瞟了他一眼，打开盒子。是一块江诗丹顿。  
“结婚纪念日快乐。” 艾登轻咳一声。  
约尔迪抱着艾登啃来啃去，被艾登嫌弃的挡开。  
反正艾登就算捅破天了有他就成。

[3]  
私法制裁者呀收尾人呀这都是小事，腹部差点被子弹贯出一个孔这是大事，而且艾登还想瞒着他，而且艾登居然瞒成功了继续跑出去了！  
约尔迪开着一辆吉普在马路上风驰电掣，手指无意识的在方向盘上敲打。  
他把艾登不知道从哪找来的跑车堵在了一条人迹罕至的郊区马路上，直接追尾毁了对方的发动机，再也开不动了。

艾登抖着手拉开车门，跌了下来，他的腹部愈合的差不多了，但还是很痛。他挣扎的想起身，看见一双眼熟的皮鞋伫在他眼前。  
约尔迪。  
艾登直接就躺在了地上，“你都知道了。”  
“我都知道了。”他的丈夫冷着脸说。

约尔迪把艾登扶起来塞进吉普，继续开车。他心烦意乱，到处瞎转悠，没有回家。

艾登缩在座位上没动，约尔迪也没有看他。  
“我很抱歉。”艾登说。约尔迪把车停在昏暗的街角，只有月光清亮。  
“我很抱歉。”艾登看着他，再次说了一遍，他不是有意的欺骗欺瞒，也不是无目的的闹事，他只是愤怒，无能为力的愤怒，他年幼时无法保护他的小妹妹，他之前无法保护他的外甥女，他现在无法保护他的家庭。  
约尔迪开口时声音艰涩：“你别哭。”  
艾登扭过了头，有水光在他脸上短歇暂留。

约尔迪抱过他，他喜欢抱着艾登的感觉，那种想要把他揉进胸膛的强烈想法。他一直是个偏执而又疯狂的人，但在艾登面前他很少这样，似乎艾登的存在，就这么让他平静了下来，就好像一个支离破碎的人，被牢固的粘合了起来。

[4]  
第二天艾登一脚把只穿着条松松垮垮裤子的约尔迪踹下了车。  
约尔迪！昨天！仗着他对他有愧疚！什么花样都来了一遍！  
艾登捂住脸，觉得整个人都有些不好，他居然答应和约尔迪车震！车震！（他为什么要重复两遍……）  
现在他还觉得老腰有些疼。  
他感觉约尔迪其实早就知道一些事，而且他没有他想象中那么生气。

[5]  
艾登和约尔迪两个人都没有带钥匙，被堵在了门外。  
电子锁他可以用5秒钟打开，所以他专门买了一把好的机械锁。  
约尔迪意味深长的开口：“你知道周末找开锁公司至少要400多刀吧。”  
艾登面无表情的看着他：“别忘了这也是你的家，你找我付你钱是不是有些怪。”  
“不不不，这是形式问题。”约尔迪一脸正经，“我可以给你打个对折，200刀。”  
艾登翻了个白眼，点了点头。  
然后看到约尔迪从衣袖摸出一个小勾，伸进锁孔一翘，用时3秒。  
艾登愣愣的看着。

之后他拉过约尔迪的衣领，捏着对方的下巴亲了一口，“好了，200刀到付。”  
他迈腿进门，约尔迪在他身后喊：“等等艾登我还有一张银行卡呀！”

[6]  
“我要告诉你一件事。”艾登突然想起，对着坐在对面，欣赏着刮搜过来的雪茄的约尔迪说。  
“什么？”约尔迪迷惑的看向他。  
艾登十指交叉，搭在颚下，严肃的开口：“我是要说，我不差钱。”  
“什么意思。”  
“比如说虽然现在我银行卡里的现金流只有500块，但我要把他变成5万或者50万是很轻松的事。”艾登站起来，示意约尔迪站在窗户边上来。  
“看到那个跑步的人了吗？”艾登随意指着一个正在锻炼的人，在约尔迪眼里就是艾登捣鼓了几下手机，“玛莎·尤文，女权主义者，精算师，年收入50万。”然后艾登把手机屏幕面向约尔迪，弹出来的是一条2000刀的转账记录，“就是这个意思。”

约尔迪震惊了。原来艾登说他的钱是大风刮来的这句话是真的。

[7]  
此后艾登包办了家里大到枪支弹药小到扫把锅铲。

约尔迪感觉有些郁郁寡欢，被艾登无情镇压。

\----  
  


BACK [4]

[1]  
你喜欢一个人和认同他的行为是两码事。  
约尔迪有时候在深夜爬起来抽烟，他想他如果不认识艾登的话，他会怎么看待私法制裁者。  
答案是满不在意。  
他做收尾人很多年了，学了一条优点就是不要在面上对别人的作为有所置喙。

只有同类才会相互吸引，你自己很讨厌，然后你也只会吸引来自己讨厌的人。约尔迪唯一不同的就是他不讨厌自己，不会像很多人，最后走到了厌恶的极端，没缓过来。

对于真心想要的，上帝一向赐予的很吝啬。你必须要吃饭的时候祷告上帝给予你食物，休息的时候上帝赐予你住所，无聊时祷告上帝赐予你生命，然后才有那么一丁丁点希望美梦成真，然后祷告是上帝指引你走上了正确了道路，奉主耶稣的名求，阿门。约尔迪和他的祖辈一样是个无神论者，谁有用就拜谁。除了艾登，除了艾登，于他而言这就像个神迹了。他也不知道艾登为什么会同意，为什么也会爱他，但事就这样成了。

人最幸福的，就是在爱的时候，有个可以不设防去爱的人。

他会帮他。约尔迪掐灭了烟。他会帮他，这是必须的，艾登需要一个在暗地里保护他，给他收拾后路的人，他庆幸这本就是他的本职工作。

首先是找到叫莫里斯的男人。

[2]  
“戴米安是谁？”  
“我的师傅。”艾登并没有否决对方以往的身份，“不再是了。”他深吸了一口气，握紧拳头，妮琪，小杰，戴米安想要带走他们。  
怒火几近将他吞噬。  
约尔迪的手死死的按在他的肩膀上。

莉娜走的时候他很长时间没有回过神来，车祸造成的脑震荡让他在医院重复着昏睡、醒来，然后昏睡、醒来的过程，他害怕见到妮琪，也不想看见约尔迪。这都是他造成的错。  
他夜以继日的在精神世界落败，试图打起精神却再次颓荒。  
他能做到的，当然能，承担错误，扛起压力，一直以来都如此，唯一招架不住的只有时间，幸好这东西一直那么公平冷漠。  
但还是感到拥塞和恶心，好像站在芝加哥的冬日冷风里，骨头缝里都渗满了冰碴。他咬紧牙关不敢松口，怕只要一懈怠，感性的洪流就会倾泻而下，积蓄而来的潮汐将崩溃他的世界。  
情何以堪。

但约尔迪走过来把他塞进温暖的家里。

你看不见风景，看风景的人在看你。

“我没事。”艾登缓缓的呼出，“我没事。”他睁开眼睛，还是一如既往的敏锐清丽。  
他兀自笑了起来。约尔迪在，他会轻松很多。

 

[3]  
知道艾登又招惹上伊拉克之后约尔迪有些牙疼。  
继上次幸运奎恩背地里给了他一个消息，他对上次那个开车的收尾人有些兴趣，约尔迪想摇着艾登的衣领问他能不能低调一点。  
“你说什么？你扮成了谁？”约尔迪对着手机大喊。  
“恩，克里斯平？一个商人，我在按他的行程走。去92极乐俱乐部。”艾登另一头的声音有些失真，约尔迪简直想捂胸口。  
“你不能去那里！”  
“啊？啊？喂？这儿信号不好，我先挂了—嘟--嘟--嘟--”  
“艾登皮尔斯！”约尔迪一把将手机砸在地上，艾登皮尔斯为什么这么能惹麻烦！？  
约尔迪钻进了车里。

“约尔迪，”他还在马路上奔驰的时候艾登的电话再次打了过来，“我需要帮忙，我要把波比带离这个地方……”  
“找你的好伙伴去！”约尔迪气不打一处来。“找那个叫什么克拉拉的女人！”他啪的先挂了电话。黑客都是些没脑子的人吗！那些保安更没有脑子！

[4]  
约尔迪跟着艾登的gps从俱乐部拐到拍卖会，目睹远处的的枪声和熊熊火光，简直不能再悲伤。  
艾登骑着摩托驶到了他的车旁边，约尔迪把门打开一个转弯漂移，艾登直接跳了过来。甩开追兵，到了市里才减缓了速度。这会儿车已经被枪打的不成样了，两人干脆决定弃车。

走了一段路艾登突然停住脚步，皱起眉头，“我觉得有些不太对劲，我试图平静很久了，但心跳还是加速。”  
约尔迪翻了个大大的白眼：“我早就闻到了，俱乐部里烧了些催情的东西，本来想提醒你的，结果你挂电话挂的贼快。放心，没什么大的作用，而且你呆的时间太短了，就只会心跳加速，容易兴奋什么什么的，效果还没有你冒着腺上激素开几枪来的爽。”  
艾登点了点头，“好吧我现在是感觉有些高兴异常了。”  
约尔迪震惊的看着艾登摘下了帽子，敞开了半个风衣。（他一直以为帽子和大衣是艾登的本体！！ ）  
“现在凉快多了。”艾登嘟哝道。他看向约尔迪，带着迷茫和喜爱，“我很高兴你来了。”  
他笑起来像夜里悄然绽开的山茶花。  
“恩，这是我该做的？”约尔迪有些惊讶艾登如此直白。不是指艾登是个喜欢藏着掖着的人，但这个男人的确常常在心底有所保留。  
艾登站的离他更近了，他比约尔迪要高上一些，平时弓着背缩在衣领里看不出来，这会儿艾登站的很挺很直，他轻易的低头吻上了约尔迪。  
这个吻一瞬而逝，艾登似乎只是想表达一下他的心情而已。  
然后他牵起约尔迪的手向前走去。  
约尔迪已经快要吓傻了。艾登以往上街的标配是一手插兜一手玩手机，他们不牵手，约尔迪也没这种特别喜好，他们会逛超市，去酒吧，欣赏漂亮女人，他们几乎从不刻意的表露两人的关系。  
没有一次艾登像这样这样急于表达。

路上的行人来来往往络绎不绝，整个芝加哥堆金积玉华灯璀璨，他们走在其间，只是芸芸众生中的普通的一员。  
约尔迪莫名平静了下来。  
他看着牵着他走在前面的艾登，这个人从未显得如此怡然自得，朗风霁月。

他们会成为彼此生命中美好而又重要的一部分。

[5]  
艾登的世界是一座高塔，他是高塔的国王，他唯一想保护的就是他的小妹妹，还有他的外甥外甥女，他把他们放在安全的密室里。  
他并非无所事事，但也不是那么繁忙，他冷漠而孤独，孤独让他变的越发强大。  
突然有一天，有个男人爬上了高塔的窗户，向他求婚，  
艾登的第一反应是MDZZ，他花了三秒考虑是把他踹下去呢还是踹下去呢，但真实情况是在一秒后他就握住了男人的手。  
他记得这个在高塔前路过的人。  
他只是想寻求一个可能性而已。虽然叫约尔迪·秦的男人看上去乖张又狠戾，但这个人的确是带着爱而来。  
他期许太久，即使是错误的道路也忍不住走上去。  
祈盼前路平坦，他们可以一起披荆斩棘。

事就这样成了。

\---------------

BACK [5] [END]

[1]  
“你现在可算是出名了。”约尔迪感慨到，“现在全芝加哥都知道你是私法制裁者了。”  
“别说了…”艾登苦恼的回答，现在开始他的行动会受到很大的限制。  
“不过有谁知道私法制裁者是我男人还是我丈夫呢？”约尔迪大力拍着艾登的肩膀。  
艾登看着约尔迪喜滋滋的脸，特别想一拳揍上去。

艾登的身份暴露，赏金节节攀升，高到了连约尔迪都心动的地步，但他有更要紧的事情告诉艾登，戴米安动手了，这个瘸腿男人雇佣了收尾人，地点在布兰登码头的污水处理厂，妮琪很可能在那儿，艾登的黑客同盟真证实了他的情报网从不罢工。

[2]  
约尔迪在雨夜感到焦躁。  
艾登这几天有些忧郁又有些生气，他和克拉拉“掰”了，虽然约尔迪相信艾登已婚男人的忠诚，以及认同克拉拉那年龄真的算一个小丫头片子，但他还是举双手赞成（还记得他说的吗？黑客在胆大妄为上都一个德性）。  
艾登出去后还没回来，也没有知会他。

约尔迪坐在家里的沙发上擦枪。

他听到艾登走出电梯后上楼的声音。但他没有进门。

约尔迪打开门，看见一个哀恸的灵魂坐在门边，神情淡漠而凄凉。他抬头看向他。

“嘘----”约尔迪蹲下身，把食指放在嘴边，制止了艾登想要开口的意愿，“我们先回家，好吗。”他把手伸向他。

坐着的男人手腕搭在膝盖上，神经质的抽搐了一下，他慢慢的，极缓的撑着墙站了起来，把手搭在了约尔迪的手心里。他紧紧的握住，向拉扯着一根芦苇，在钝痛中忍耐，承受。

约尔迪以身体作为艾登的支撑，男人在站起的时候踉跄了一下，约尔迪帮他稳住了平衡。

他知道他能帮艾登良多，他很欣慰他能和艾登站在一起，让他不至于茕茕孑立。他也知道这个男人性格很强，他不是鲜花也不是什么香香甜甜的东西，他是钢铁和枪火，正直和污浊，仁慈，宽恕，还有以牙还牙，以血还血。

他能自己撑过来。

约尔迪感觉艾登逐渐放开了自己的手，他的身形不再佝偻，恢复了以往挺拔的模样，他仰起头，让人看不见他渐红的眼圈，他清咳了一声，掩住了喉咙的哽咽。

“克拉拉死了。”他看着约尔迪说，然后想了想，“奎恩也死了。”

约尔迪一寸一寸的抚过艾登的脖颈和脸颊。

“我会把这段视频上传。”艾登看着他，又像是看着远方，。  
约尔迪没搞懂是什么视频，他只是保持着沉默和耐心，他知道艾登已经做好了自己的决定，就像一条河会流向自己的方向，他只是需要一份认可，一份支持，在城市里所有的人为他喧哗吵闹，却不了解他丝毫的时刻。

永远的艰辛和不如意，这就是生活。

[3]  
There is always a man, a city, a lighthouse, sometime different, sometime similar.

这是他和戴米安的了结。  
“这都是你的错，艾登，克拉拉死了，你还害死了你的外…”“呯--！！”  
“天啦我还以为你们早就把事情处理完了…吵不吵呀。”  
戴米安脚边突然被开了一枪，艾登反射性的扭头，约尔迪？“你来干什么？”  
“抱歉，新的单子，兄弟，把枪踢过来？”  
艾登难以置信的看向他，“什么？”  
时间静默了一瞬。

“啊---！”突然尖叫的是戴米安，约尔迪打中了他仅剩的完好的一条腿。  
“开个玩笑，艾登。”约尔迪耸耸肩，放下枪，径直走到了戴米安面前，一脚踩上了对方那条瘸腿，戴米安大叫起来！  
“妈个鸡老子一句重话都不敢对艾登说把他惹着了整天都得赔笑脸你还敢想杀他？啊！？你还敢！”约尔迪比戴米安更愤怒，他狠狠的踢了戴米安肚子几脚。艾登默默的放下了枪。  
“还有你！艾登！”约尔迪的怒火转了个枪口，艾登举手做投降状，“你在全城五星通缉前能不能和我说一声！说！一！声！芝加哥的路全给堵死了我花了三倍的时间才找到一条船！我花了三倍的时间才赶过来！”  
约尔迪像是吼累了，艾登的确也是第一次见到对方这么情绪激动地样子（求婚那时候另算）。他看见约尔迪狠狠喘了口气，蹲在不断呻吟的戴米安身边，枪口抵着他的下颚。  
“我决定让你死的明白点，一，你还算聪明，对上艾登之前还知道雇个收尾人—就是我—以绝后患，但你要知道有人花了更多的钱，后面就不用我解释了吧；二，你注意到艾登带着的结婚戒指吗？”约尔迪伸出手，银戒在他的无名指上沐浴着灯塔的光，“我就是和他结婚的人。”他比出一个中指，“fuck you.”

戴米安躺在地上，张大着嘴巴，看上去连呻吟都不会了。他的眼神落在艾登身上，艾登站在阴影处努力缩小自己的存在感。

“现在他归你了。”约尔迪站了起来。  
艾登把枪指向戴米安，扣下扳机。  
尘埃落定。

[4]  
“你没杀他？”约尔迪坐在仓库前的车里，他没听到枪声。  
“没有。”艾登坐下来，仰躺在车椅上，“我只是……累了。”好人坏人，都是可怜人。“每个人都值得第二次机会，包括莫里斯，包括我。”他看向约尔迪。  
“接下来你打算干什么？”  
“芝加哥不能呆了，去其他城市避几个月风头吧。你也要麻烦把后续清理一下”  
“天啦我们蜜月都还没过就要开始异地恋了吗？”约尔迪摆出一张惊讶脸。  
“这种性命攸关的事就别这样了，” 艾登一脸冷漠，“拿枪指着我这件事我还没找你算账。”  
“哎呀这种小事就不要放在心上了嘛，”约尔迪大大咧咧的搂过艾登的肩膀，“你看事情都办完了我们要不要出去吃一顿，烛光晚餐怎么样？”  
“好呀，”艾登摸出手机，漫不经心的答道。  
“恩？”约尔迪看着他，“即使我真的把烛台摆上来？”  
“随便你。”艾登挑了挑眉，“你还有时间去订个情侣套房。”  
“哈！”约尔迪笑了起来，吹了个口哨，兴致勃勃开车驶向远方。  
艾登没理他，唇角却勾了起来。

毕竟，明天又是新的一天。

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> BACK取双关，归来；背后


End file.
